dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Order Annihilation Incident (Episode)
The Black Order Annihilation Incident (黒の教団壊滅事件!?Kuro no Kyōdan Kaimetsu Jiken) is the eighth episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary Komui's latest invention, Komlin II, is designed to make exorcists stronger. However, it goes out of control and starts hunting the exorcists within the Black Order. Its all the scientists can do as they try to stop the robot from capturing Allen, and despite his experience with Komlin I, Kanda refuses to help. Meanwhile outside of the Black Order, The Millennium Earl holds a dinner with several strange humans with golden eyes and stigmata on their foreheads, one of which is a young girl with spiky dark hair. Long Summary After his workout, Allen hears a loud crash and heads out of his room to investigate. He asks Kanda, who is passing by, if he knows anything about what happened but is given the cold shoulder despite Allen’s concern. At that moment, Lenalee arrives and assures him that Kanda is probably acting that way because his assignment must not have gone how he wanted. Allen asks her what the loud crash was and she explains that it came from the Science Division, which must be working on an experiment. With that, Allen plans to head down to the dining hall, however Lenalee stops him, telling him it is currently being cleaned. Undeterred, Allen offers to go down and help them, but Lenalee insists he does not go and instead asks him to help her deliver coffee to the Science Division. Meanwhile, after Reever, Johnny, Tup and Jake discuss their work and then Allen’s surprise welcome party, they are introduced to Komui’s new invention, a gigantic robot which has just knocked down a wall. While they are initially unimpressed, when Komui claims that it will lessen their workload by half they quickly begin to warm up to it. After listening to some suggestions for his robot’s name, Komui decides on “Komlin II”. When asked why it is the “second”, Komui explains it is because Kanda had destroyed the “first”. At that moment, Allen and Lenalee arrive with the coffee. However, things go awry when Komlin II helps itself to a cup, causing it to short circuit. It then sets its sights on Lenalee and, to everyone’s horror, decides it needs to make her look more manly. Despite Komui’s warnings to run, Lenalee is grabbed by Komlin II. Reever moves to shoot the robot but Komui stops him - he cannot seem to choose between saving Lenalee or his invention. However, he soon comes up with a different plan; he uses Allen as bait by telling Komlin II that Allen needs his Innocence repairing. Komlin II sets down Lenalee after knocking her out and begins his pursuit of Allen. While Allen is being chased throughout the Order’s hallways, Reever rallies his subordinates. Tup is the first to share his plan to stop Komlin II's rampage, which is to simply catch him with a rope. Of course, this does not go to plan at all. Johnny then shares his plan. He introduces to the group a robot he has been working on, which not only cleans but has the potential to take on even the most powerful Akuma. With that, he sends it out to help rescue Allen. Johnny’s robot and No.65 direct Allen to the storage room to hide. However, when the time comes to attack, the robot does nothing except sweep the floor. Johnny claims this is because it is programmed so well that it cannot ignore even a little bit of dust. As Komlin II begins to chase Allen again, Reever tells him to head to the main hall and they will try to rescue him there. Again, Allen gets there with the help of No.65, and is relieved to see the Science Division, who have started to put their rescue plan into action. They begin charging a large gun within the main hall lift but Komui rushes in to stop them, reluctant to let them destroy his robot. He grabs Johnny in an attempt to stop him from firing, but ends up making him pull a lever which causes the gun to start firing in all directions. At that moment, Kanda arrives on the scene, curious as to what is going on. Allen tells him that they must destroy the robot, and to do so they must find its weak spot. Kanda reveals he knows where it is because he has defeated a similar robot before, telling Allen its weak spot is its scruff. However, Allen is frantic when he realises he does not know what Kanda means by “scruff” and amused, Kanda leaves Allen to his fate. At that moment, despite Jake’s warnings of its approach, Allen is captured by Komlin II. He finally decides to activate his Innocence in order to destroy it, however, Komui knocks him out with a tranquilliser dart before he can do any damage. Meanwhile, Lenalee regains consciousness and when she sees what is happening, she activates her Innocence and takes down Komlin II. With that, she and Reever retrieve a freshly bandaged Allen from within the robot. Despite just having his creation destroyed, Komui continues to defend it. Nevertheless Lenalee kicks both her brother away, along with Komlin II, telling him to think about what he has done. Reever apologises to Allen for what happened and assures him that Komui only has the best intentions. With that, Lenalee invites Allen to go to the dining hall with her. Allen is shocked to see that everyone had prepared a welcome party for him, where everyone officially welcomes him to the Order. He is moved to tears when it reminds him of Mana welcoming him home. Meanwhile, The Millennium Earl hosts a dinner for the rest of the Noah Family, where Skinn Bolic becomes enraged when his egg isn't sweet enough. He leaves, but not before beating the Akuma maid who had served him the plain food. With that, Road asks the Earl why he has gathered everyone. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes